


Day at the Beach

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [9]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony takes Steve to the beach during a day off





	Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“[Free Space]” [O3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

So maybe he should have listened to Steve and not gone with such an unconfutable pose. Between the sun baring down on him and the sand digging in to his skin he has to admit, to himself, that this was not the brightest idea.

It was worth it though. The blush that coloured Steve’s cheeks was adorable and he would never tire of seeing it. Nor would he ever tire of his laugh either.

When he found he actually had a brake in his usually busy schedule he decided to take Steve down to the beach. He figured that Steve, as an artist, would love the opportunity to paint by the sea. And he knew to expect Steve ask to paint him, so when he did he had already decided on how he wanted to pose. Too bad he did not realise how much of a pain it was to hold that arch for so long in the sun as the water lapped around him.

Tony carefully looked over to Steve who was engrossed in his art. He took a moment to appreciate the way the sun made his blonde hair glow, the soft smile on his face as he worked away in contrast to the sharp focus and determination in his eyes. How absorbed he was in his work. Then there was his lovely shirtless physic which was being shown off proudly.

“Steve?” he pleaded. He was not sure how much longer he could hold this position for.

Steve looked up at him, clearly amused. “Almost done, don’t worry. Five minutes tops.”

Tony sighs, keeping still. Next time he will listen to Steve and go for an easier pose. Maybe one where he could doze off while Steve worked. Or maybe under some shade. He resigned himself to waiting.

“You can move now” Steve called finally. If he would not have gotten a face full of sand he would have happily flopped forward. Instead he gets up and walks over to Steve.

“It looks wonderful” he says as he kisses Steve’s cheek. “I don’t see why you couldn’t have just taken a picture”

Steve smiles and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “I feel it kind of loses something though. I don’t think I am much of a photographer”

“I don’t know, I don’t think you would be that bad. You already know the basic fundamentals of aesthetics.” He offers lightly. “I could probably make you an app though…”

He soaks up the laugh that drew from Steve.

Looking at the artwork, he thinks maybe posing like that was not so bad. He looks pretty amazing captured in the bright colours. Maybe he could do this more often. There are some lovely empty walls back at home to be filled.


End file.
